


Home run

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Military Veterans - Freeform, Takes place in 2017, Washington D.C., Washington Nationals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shortest oneshot of a dream I had once. I just figured to write it down. This is all Korra's POV. Possibly, this story could continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home run

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, the title is based of of the song "Home Run" by Misha B.  
> The link where I first heard the song is here: https://m.youtube.com/#/watch?v=kjMets4EDjs  
> From the reasonable point of my sister, this video might be suitable for people 14+.

_They were dead. The field a bloody mess that looked like hell._ _"What happened? C-can anyone tell me what happened?!" Korra yelled into the endless darkness of the stadium. That's where she heard a scream. "Help!" There were gunshots ringing in her ears. The scream for help was feminine. She turned around to be greeted by a man in a desert robe. He was holding a gun. Bang, that's when she woke up._

"Korra," someone said. My eyes were begging to focus. I saw that Bolin was the source of the voice. "Korra, please say something!" 

"..The hell," I leaned to the side to try to sit up until a sharp pain seared through my left shoulder. "Wh-what happened?"

Lin was obviously next to me when she replied "In the middle of your was about to be home run. You slowed down to a stop and sat criss-crossed and started chanting some words I was certain that was not from this world. You stood up and started screaming and buried your palms in your eyes. You continued to scream and when you took you hands down, you're eyes were literally as dark as night. You started mutating to this- creature. Your chest was throbbing until a man fully clothed in desert robes emerged from your upper area. Honestly, I can't remember anymore from that point.  The man just had a glowing sword and swung it in the direction towards me. He was nowhere near me when he swung it. I-everyone, just... fell and blacked out." 

 

 


End file.
